50 cent
category:MUSIK - MUSIQUECurtis Jackson wuchs im Viertel South Jamaica des New Yorker Stadtteils Queens in ärmlichen Verhältnissen auf. Seinen Vater kannte er nicht, seine Mutter wurde in ihrem Haus ermordet. Unbekannte waren in ihr Haus eingedrungen und drehten den Gashahn auf, während sie schlief, so dass sie an dem Gas erstickte. Curtis war erst acht Jahre alt. Nach ihrem Tod lebte er bei seinen Großeltern. Da er bereits durch seine Mutter Verbindungen zum Drogengeschäft gehabt hatte, handelte er bereits als 12-Jähriger mit Drogen und verbüßte mehrere kurze Gefängnisstrafen, die erste große Strafe bekam er mit 18 Jahren. Den Namen 50 Cent übernahm Jackson von einem in den 80er Jahren aktiven Gangster namens Kelvin Martin. Kelvin Martin war damals bekannt für Raubüberfälle und Schießereien. Jackson wählte diesen Namen, da er, nach eigenen Worten, all das verkörpert, was Kelvin in den 80ern war. Den Handel mit Drogen gab er nach eigener Aussage erst auf, als er erkannte, dass ihm das Rap-Geschäft mehr Geld brachte. Entdeckt wurde er vom mittlerweile ermordeten Jam Master Jay (Run DMC), der ihn für sein Label unter Vertrag nahm. Nachdem sich der Plattenvertrag bei Jam Master als unproduktiv erwiesen hatte, wechselte er zu Columbia Records. Dort entstand das Debütalbum Power of the Dollar. Bevor es veröffentlicht werden konnte, stachen Unbekannte Jackson vor einem Tonstudio nieder. Bei einer Schießerei am 24. Mai 2000 vor dem Haus seiner Großeltern trafen ihn neun Kugeln. Einige davon in den Hals. Seine Plattenfirma löste den Vertrag auf, um weitere Negativpresse zu vermeiden, und verschob die Veröffentlichung des Albums auf unbestimmte Zeit. Einige der für dieses Album bestimmten Stücke sind auf der 2002 veröffentlichten CD Guess who’s back zu hören. Nach seiner Rückkehr in das Drogenmilieu, aus dem er gekommen war, wurde Jackson zum zweiten Mal entdeckt: Eminem erklärte in einem Radiointerview, 50 Cent sei sein derzeitiger „Lieblingsfucker“. Wenig später stand Jackson bei dem eigens zu diesem Zweck von Eminem und Dr. Dre gegründeten Label Shady/Aftermath unter Vertrag. Laut eigenen Aussagen sind Dr. Dre und Eminem die einzigen Personen vor denen Jackson großen Respekt hat. Sein 2003 veröffentlichtes Album Get Rich or Die Tryin’ war in den USA mit 6,5 Millionen verkauften Kopien das erfolgreichste Album des Jahres. Weltweit verkauften sich ca. elf Millionen Exemplare. In einem Fernsehinterview verriet Jackson, dass sein Lieblingstitel „Many Men“ ist. Mit diesem Lied könne er sich identifizieren, da viele Menschen ihn hassen würden, ihn töten wollten und dass das Leben im Ghetto sehr schwer sei. Am 8. März 2005 kam das dritte Album The Massacre in den Handel, das in zahlreichen Ländern Platz 1 der Albumhitparaden erreichte. Zudem hatten viele seiner Singles aus dem Album großen Erfolg (unter anderem Candy Shop mit Platz 1 in den US-amerikanischen Billboard Hot 100 und in den deutschen Media-Control-Charts. Zudem platzierten sich zwischen Februar und April gleichzeitig bis zu drei Singles seines Albums sowie zwei Singles von The Game an denen er beteiligt war - also bis zu fünf Songs mit seiner Beteiligung - in den US-Charts). Im Sommer 2005 drehte 50 Cent einen autobiografischen Film, der sein Leben und seinen Werdegang zeigen soll. Dieser heißt wie sein bisher bestverkauftes Album Get Rich Or Die Tryin’. Die Dreharbeiten fanden in Kanada statt. Die Werbung für den Film wurde kontrovers diskutiert, da sie das Tragen von Schusswaffen verherrliche. Jacksons Film wurde in Deutschland am 12. Januar 2006 in den Kinos veröffentlicht, das dazugehörige Album war seit dem 15. November 2005 erhältlich. Die Kritiken zum Film waren überwiegend negativ. Jackson ist der Gründer der Rap-Gruppe G-Unit, die seit seinem Durchbruch als Solokünstler in den Mittelpunkt des Interesses gerückt ist. 2004 erschienen von dieser Gruppierung das gemeinsame Werk Beg For Mercy, Lloyd Banks Debütalbum The Hunger For More und Young Bucks Soloalbum Straight Outta Cashville. Die Alben erreichten hohe Verkaufszahlen. Im Jahr 2005 wurde The Documentary veröffentlicht, das erste Album des Rappers The Game. Dieser war ebenfalls ein Mitglied der G-Unit, wurde aber nach einigem Hin und Her von Jackson der Gruppe verwiesen. Einziges weibliches Mitglied der G-Unit ist die R&B-Sängerin Olivia. Im August 2005 veröffentlichte das – bis vor kurzem noch inhaftierte – G-Unit-Mitglied Tony Yayo sein Debütalbum Thoughts Of A Predicate Felon. Jackson hat außerdem die G-Unit ausgeweitet, indem er Mase, Mobb Deep, Spider Loc und MOP bei der G-Unit Records unter Vertrag nahm. Am 11. September 2007 erschien sein nächstes (drittes) Soloalbum namens Curtis. Für 2008 ist das Album Before I Self Destruct angekündigt